Mystical
by Lenaia
Summary: The cullens decide to move to a little town called Forks. But what happens when they discover they are not the only mystical creatures living there. Feel free to leave reviews


Chapter 1 : the dream

_- __Black , all that I could see was black. I stood up from my resting place and stretched , my muscles felt sore from the weird position my body had taken. I tried to fix my eyes , but the darkness surrounding me was too thick. I didn't like the feeling of being incapable of seeing so I had to rely on my instincts to lead me through the darkness._

_With a graceful jump I launched myself of the ground and into what seemed to be a tree. Without hesitating I took another leap and landed on another branch. Suddenly a bright shining light shot in between the tree's surrounding me , and I had to close my eyes for a second , the light was burning so intense that I was temporarily blinded. I slightly opened my eyes urging them to __adjust . The light was coming from deep in the forest , my curiosity won and I launched myself towards the light , leaping from branch to branch. Finally I stumbled onto a meadow , in the middle of the forest. I let my body slide out of the tree and walked further._

_The meadow was covered with beautiful flowers , the thick grass tickled my bare feet and it felt wonderful. The burning light was high above me , the sun , shining so brilliantly that my skin was beginning to warm up. I smiled , I loved the sun , it gave me so much energy I had to take advantage of that. I ran to the other side of the meadow when something on my right caught my eye. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks. In the shadow of a large tree I could see __5 pair of eyes staring at me. Instinctually I took on a defensive position , my feet were slightly parted , my arms hanging sideways along my body , my back slightly bend and my head up looking towards the eyes still staring at me. I felt the atmosphere change, curiosity , fear , thirst filled me. The sun was driven away by clouds and a icy wind blew over the meadow. _

_I fixed my eyes and ears , searching for a heartbeat , a breath , a face , Nothing. I crouched further down and felt my body tens up , the lurking danger made my blood run faster through my veins , an indication I could change any second now. But suddenly all the tension escaped my body , and a boy appeared at the foot of the huge tree. _

_His hair was __a strange shade of bronze , his skin was pale white , and his eyes were black , onyx , under his eyes I could see purple circles like he hadn't slept in days. He looked like a statue standing there looking at me with his pitch black eyes, a sudden wind swept around us and I could smell a sweet sent coming from the boy , It intoxicated me for a second and when I reopened my eyes he was standing a few feet away from me. He had crossed the distance between us in only one second. A small crooked smile appeared on his lips as he sniffed around. _

_He opened his mouth and I could see his razor-sharp teeth glister. A shock went through me and I __felt my blood start rushing through my veins again. " Go away , I know what you are , I'll give you 5 seconds to take your friends and disappear or else .. ". He laughed out loud " Or else what Cassandra ?". Another shock , the creature knew my name, I stood up straight and took a step forward " How do you know my name ?". The creature reached out his hand towards me and smiled " Because Cassie , I have been awaiting your appearance for a very long time , now please , come with me". He pulled me closer towards him and turned me around, I could feel his breath against my neck, he brushed my hair away and ran a finger along my throat. Suddenly a piercing pain racked through me body , I felt his teeth sink into my skin and the poison pouring out of his mouth._

_I tried to struggle free from his embrace , but he didn't move one inch. __He was slowly killing me and the only thing I could do was scream. Far away I could hear someone call my name , very softly , I struggled again , but he tightened his grip even more._

_I felt my knees give in __and both of us went sliding down towards the ground. "Cassandra!" I heard someone say again , a lot closer this time, I screamed again and again , while I felt the poison rage through my body , the creature released it's grip on me and pulled my limp body up against his. Crimson red , his eyes had changed from the pitch black to crimson red, tears were pouring down my cheeks , while the creature looked at me intensely. "Cassandra !" a voice behind me said , I shifted my head slightly to see my sister standing behind me , shock written all over her face. The creature smiled again , the same crooked smile , his eyes were fixed on my sister now._

" _Run Serenity ! Run he's gonna kill you" I managed to get out before the pain took over my body . Black__ all that I could see was black-_

I screamed and sat up straight in my bed. My eyes searching around the room. Looking for the crimson red eyes , or pitch black ones. But no one was there , only my blue eyes staring back at me from the mirror across the room. I signed in relief , it had been nothing but a bad dream. A nightmare , that had felt so real , my hand went to my throat instantly, but there was no scare , nothing. I threw my legs out of the bed and forced myself to get up. I passed the window heading for the bathroom , when I caught a glimpse of the outside, it was yet another dreadful rainy day in boring old Forks.

After I had taken a very long and hot shower , got dressed and ready for the day , I headed downstairs , to join the rest of my family. At the table , my younger sister was having breakfast , she looked nothing like me , but still people could always tell , we were sisters. She had long strait black hair , her eyes were the lightest shade of brown. She looked up and smiled at me " Morning sissy , had a bad dream ?".She shoved a bowl of my favorite cereal my way. I sat down next to her and started eating.

She looked at me in a weird way , trying to read what was on my mind so I swallow my spoon full and looked her in the eyes " I had that dream again , about the cold ones ." Serenity's eyes widened slightly and she nodded her head. It hadn't been the first time this dream had show it's ugly face to me , I had been 9 days now , that I had been having it. But every night the dream had yet another twist.

"I'm pretty sure it means nothing at all Nity , I mean , we do live in Forks , the most boring town in the world , what mystical creature would want to move here willingly". Yes , what creature would , I thought by myself. I glanced over to my mother standing in the room across from us. She had actually willingly moved us here , for our safety , we could never linger to long in the same place , but we had managed to stay in Forks for over a decade now.

I finished my breakfast and stalked over to the mirror to look at myself. My brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and my light blue eyes were looking rather stressed this morning.

"Yes " I said to myself " What creature would wanna live here voluntarily".

My sister's reflection appeared behind me and she smiled. I immediately felt more relaxed and pulled her close for a hug. "You ready to leave Nity , school starts in half an hour". She nodded fiercely and we made our way to my car heading towards Forks High school.


End file.
